You think you know me
by Sunriserooftops
Summary: My name is Charles Bass. Everything has gone my way the past 10 years. If I died tomorrow I would die on top of the world and people I don't even know would cry for me. Like I said, I'm Charles Bass, my name is a household name. COMPLETE


_Disclaimer: All rights to their respective owners, I own nothing.  
Fandoms: Gossip Girl, One Tree Hill and Supernatural_

**You think you know me**

_My name is Charles Bass. It's a name that's on the lips of every single woman in town, and every hardworking man; anyone who wants to be anybody needs my say so. New York is my town, I own most of it and people barely know how. And that's the way I'd like to keep it. I'm 30 years old and everything has gone my way for the past 10 years. If I died tomorrow I would die on top of the world and people I don't even know would cry for me. Like I said, I'm Charles Bass, my name is a household name._

There was a time, before.

Before I became Chuck Bass, son of a dead multimillionaire and schemer extraordinaire. A time when I was simply... Chuck. But that was a long time ago. I have one loose end, and I need to tie it up before things get out of hand. If I am never seen again, this letter will serve as my good bye. Not much of an explanation, but to some it will do just fine, other may find it annoying. I don't care. Today is Sunday. And today I leave New York for the first time in ten years. 

******

"Look at you!" she exclaimed. "You're all grown up!"

She hugged him close and he drew in a short breath, his nose filling with the soft scent of orchids. At least it wasn't peonies. He wanted to shiver but her arms, so warm around him, stopped it. "So are you," he said, taking a step back and looking at her. "My god woman, when did you become so much more grown up than me?" He laughed and she shook her head, letting go of his hands and smiling.

"Somewhere between New York and Jamie."

"How is he?" he smiled, deep down he felt a cold stab, but ignored it. Not the time or place.

"Growing up on me."

They laughed and he looked around the room.

"And you," he finally asked. "How are you?"

Something crossed her face, almost to quick for him to see, but the worry was deeply set in her eyes. And on her forehead. It was traced along her lips, like someone had been drawing on her with a pencil. He could see it in the tussle of her hair.

"I'm good-"

"You're lying. What is it, what's wrong?"

She looked at him, the worry in her eyes lessening and something else taking its place. Anger? "It's nothing."

He looked at her sternly and she shrugged. "I swear, it's nothing, it's just..." She bit her lip for half a second and then she made a half shrug before she sighed heavily. "It's Nathan."

I knew it! He triumphed, but not out loud. He put his arm around her and they went to sit down.

The fire crackled as he looked at her, her lips gently sipping the glass of wine and something telling him he had been right to come here last.

"So tell me."

Her lips pulled together, pressed down and formed a thin line before she dared to look up at him again. "He left."

So simple, two words that made everything different. Two words that suddenly had her and his world crumbling down.

"When?"

So she explained. She explained about Nathan finding her journal from the tour, the notes, the photos, the things that suddenly made him look at her differently. It was a slow build, but it was there the entire time. He touched her differently, kissed her in another way and he spoke to her like he didn't know her anymore. After everything they had been through, death and misery, what drove them apart would be a lousy journal from years ago. And the secret she'd been keeping all along.

Him.

"Then he started looking at Jamie differently. There were small things, at first. Jamie didn't notice, he loved his dad too much, you know?"

He nodded. He did know. He knew all too well, and he also knew what the next words out of Haley's mouth would be. "When he looked at Jamie, all he could see was you and me, in those Polaroids..."

_She giggled and held the camera out, his lips on her neck, laughing. She snapped a shot, the picture whirring out and he laughed looking at it. She kissed him, their lips locked in a serious and deep kiss that had his heart racing and his knees going weak. The camera whirred again and another picture spat out. Then, looking into each others eyes, they just stayed like that. Content, and he was happy for the first time in a long time. She snapped three shots, not taking her eyes off of him. She fell asleep in his arms, and he snapped two shots. One for her, and one for him._

He nodded. "And then?"

She swallowed hard. "He asked me when I'd seen you last. I cried, thanking God Jamie was away that night and answered honestly..."

He was on edge, suddenly now knowing what to say or do.

"He started screaming..."

_"You think you know a person! I thought I was married to a good woman, not some whore who ran around with any man she could, even if he was a big city man!" Nathan roared._

"That's what you think of me?" she asked, challenging him.

"Yeah!"

"Oh, really? That's what you think of me?" she spat, pushing him away with her hands. His face was right above hers, his eyes dark with anger and his lips curled back.

"Yeah, that's what I think of you!"

"I couldn't hold back anymore, I hit him once, a clear slap, and he backed off. He packed a bag and was gone by the end of the night. I cried for two days straight."

"When was this?"

She smiled. "Six months ago." It was a sad smile, a smile that wasn't his Haley. But it was a brave smile, like she would make do. She always did...

"And Jamie?"

"Hates his father." She paused, looking him deeply in the eyes. "Both of them."

He nodded. "I always knew we'd have to pay."

"Me too." Another silent pause, and then she touched his hand. "How's Blair?"

He laughed. God, what a fool he was! He had forgotten. He'd forgotten his wife, the limited time, the reason he was there at all.

"Never mind her, I'm here to see you." He put his and her glass of wine on the table and then looked at her. He knew she could feel it in the air. It was so thick with magic and love it was hurting him. Her eyes filled with tears as he leaned in, and when their lips met, he too was crying.

"Ten years mate, it's a long time to have everything you ever wanted."

He turned around and saw the man. Chuck shook his head. "Money and power wasn't what I always wanted."

"I know, but you didn't mate, you didn't know she was your true wish until it was too bloody late. And that's a real shame." He took slow steps closer to him.

"Could we just get this over with?" He was getting impatient by all the talking. If he had to wait much longer he would go back to Haley and tell her, finally tell her...

"Sure," he grinned. "If that's what you really want."

Chuck laughed. "What I want? Oh, that's funny. You're a funny guy. I don't have a choice, my ten years are up. Now, just get it over with."

"But think about it, 'bout all the precious moments you'll miss when you're daughter is growing up." He saw the look of understanding on Chuck's face and smiled. "Oh yeah, baby girl. She'll be gorgeous. Just like her mum." He paused. Damn him and his special effects crap! "But, if you're sure, you're sure." Chuck nodded. He was sure. He had left everything to Haley anyway. There was nothing left he could offer or give. And he wouldn't ruin another life by being in it.

"I'm sure."

"Don't even wanna hear the trade?"

He looked at him with those amused eyes. "Look, I made this deal and this is the one thing I am going to follow through on. Haley and the children will be fine." He swallowed hard. "A girl?" his eyes watered.

The man nodded. "Beautiful too. You're way with people, a bit rough around the edges, but she's got her mother's looks and smarts. She'll be a real danger, when the time comes."

"I'm sure she'll give Haley a handful," he smiled and then closed his eyes. "Do it."

The pain shot through his body, pieces of his skin and flesh being torn from his limbs. Before it all went dark he cried, because all he could see was Haley, holding a baby in her arms.


End file.
